clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 1 - Machine Malfunctions
Machine Malfunctions is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Aunt Arctic, and is the first episode in Chapter 2: Shocking Secrets. During this adventure, the player must investigate and repair the malfunctioning Hot Sauce Power Stations around the island. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 5 - Enlightenment and be at least Aunt Arctic rank 4. Plot The adventure starts with Aunt Arctic informing the player that the hot sauce power stations located around the island have mysteriously started malfunctioning, and that the player must fix them before they cause damage. She then introduces the player to Gary the Gadget Guy, a scientist who will assist in the mission. The player must first repair the station by the Welcome Shop, which is done by sliding a green circle on a grid to fit in a slot. After it is repaired, Gary informs the player the stage at Coconut Cove is having power surges, and the player must head there to fix the nearby power station. The method to repair is the same, but now also contains a teal diamond and blue square that must be slid into slots as well. After all three are moved to their slots, the station is repaired. Gary then says the station at The Exchange is malfunctioning as well. Following the same method as the previous two stations, it is repaired, and Gary and Aunt Arctic congratulate the player for fixing them all. Aunt Arctic then double checks to see if the Hot Sauce Reservoir, which supplies hot sauce to all power stations, is intact. She inputs the codeword "Earl Gray" on her nearby computer, which opens up the wall on the nearby blue building, revealing a large hot sauce bottle. She then asks Gary what the problem is, and he states that is apparently an electrical interference in the air was causing the problem, and they should be tracked down and stopped before the stations malfunction again. He orders the player to place detectors in three elevated locations to track the source, and gives the player three detectors, and a set of hover platforms to reach the locations. The first detector must be placed on a hill beside the waterfall in Coconut Cove, the second atop the stage (accessed from the shark jawbone), and the third on a pine tree at the Boardwalk (accessed from the nearby hill). Each time the player approaches the spot, the hover platforms automatically are placed to form a staircase up to the spot where the detector is to be placed. Each time the player places a detector, Gary receives some data, and after all three are placed, he discovers the disturbance is coming from the waters off the coast of Coconut Cove, and that it is not of natural origin. Aunt Arctic is worried and believes the island is under attack. She then states they will have to find out who or what caused the disturbances. The player then receives the Digital Transmitter unique item, 100 coins, and 150 Aunt Arctic XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 110 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 150. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2017